Angel's revenge
by Mad Maggie
Summary: Angel is all grown up. Things have changed. She's no longer the little innocent child she once was. Now age 19. New hair, new look and a new lease on life. Max and the flock are nowhere to be found. What will life bring her way? Rating for lemon ch 11
1. Chapter 1

I'm no angel. I can feel the blood of the city pulse through my veins. The screams for more echoing in my ears. I bring fear to those who cross me. I can't seem to remember my name. I go by something else now. I am a curse that is uttered in the darkest of places.

Broken. I am so beyond repair it's almost sickening. I watch the creepers drag their polluted claws over the dark pavement as they go after their prey.

The rain is crashing down around me, like a wave breaking from the heavens. I come alive in the rain. My tattoos ache for the sweet release that comes with every crystalline drop. My deep maroon hair is plastered against my scarred back.

And I watch. I just keep watching the demons and the nasty course through this city I've become a part of. I am forever bound to the shadows of this place, banned from the light. A droplet caresses my nose ring, leaving behind a tickled feeling.

Who am I? I am a women. Or a girl. I think. I live in the old rundown church, far above the steeples, near the bell tower. I have a makeshift bed, and a job not worth having. But that's how I survive. On the brink of society.

What am I?

I'm an hybrid. Damned from any sense of normalcy.

My name is Angel. And I'm here for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun washed over the city like a beacon of hope. People below started to stir to life, bringing with it the toxic noise of the common day.

I could feel the warmth of the rays rest on my damp wings. Letting out a sigh, I let my body unfurl itself from the ledge of the church, swinging my weight into the standing position.

"You know, you really should change your clothes every once in a while, might make people not gag when you walk past them." A male voice echoed out from behind me. I didn't even have to turn my head to know who it was.

"Ari you jackass, get out of here." I snapped. A goofy grin plastered on his face. It had been too many years to count since the hybrids went public. It had been almost eight years since we were deemed a menace to society. And almost three since the law was passed to lock us away. Myself, like many of the freaks out there, ran.

Grabbing the black cotton dress from the pile in the corner, I stomped into the other room to change, not forgetting to snarl at Ari as I walked past. He smirked and went on to fiddle with something on the ledge.

"So mutt what brings you here this early in the morning?" I shouted as I pulled my saggy brown t-shirt off. I could hear muffled noises and then a long sigh, indicating he wasn't willing to be forthcoming with the information I was after. "Ari, did you at least bring food?" I asked. He was getting on my damn nerves. Then again, he always does that. No need for special occasions.

"Yeah, breads on the table." His voice was barely above a whisper. I pulled the semi-clean dress over my head and a little less then gracefully walked over to the round wooden stool I used as a table from time to time. Just as I tore a piece of warm foody goodness from the loaf, I saw it. The necklace he had locked between his warn out fingers.

"Where did you get that?" I asked a little too loudly. I winced at my own volume and went back to stuffing my face. If I was going to get mad, might as well do it on a full stomach.

"Angel." His face was glazed over, his voice was now a complete whisper and tears were pulling at the corner of his eyes. No good could come of this conversation.

"Ari out with it. I have to go to work." I snapped. He looked down at this shoes.

"I found Gazzy." Those words hit me like a ton of nails. I could feel my face contort into a snarl. I was trying to force more bread down, but after his name it was useless. I dropped the rest of the bread and slouched against the brick of the walls.

"Is he...?" I couldn't finish the sentence. I knew what was coming. The news I so badly wanted to avoid. I had been searching for my flock for several years. Ever since we were separated back in the Congo. When the ban was first set in motion.

"They took him to one of the camps. He's only been in for a couple months. But that's enough...you know?" I could see the tears running down his cheeks, and I could feel mine beginning to fall. That's all it took. Ari had his arms wrapped around me before I could blink. I didn't have the will to push him away. His warmth was inviting and soothing. Something I was beginning to rely on.

After the flock and I were separated, I found Ari in a lab off the coast of Brazil. I don't remember much, I just remember a rescue. We crash landed Rio, and scooped up our lives as best we could. Of course Ari was a little twitchy at first, as was I. But soon a companionship was formed. With no money and a little less hope, we found a church. The place was empty except on Sundays, and the view was incredible. Allowing us to have a watchful eye on the goings on around us. He found a job as a bakers side hand. I worked for a local bar. With the help of Ari and some duct tape, my wings were bound on a daily basis. After seven months of living so close to the edge, I got a tattoo. Something to keep me going through all this. And now, two years later, I have many more tattoos, several piercings and a little too much eyeliner.

I really am no angel anymore.

Ari let go of my trembling form and hoisted me up. I felt shaky on my feet and my eyesight was blurry at best. I even let out a whimper.

"Come on Angel, lets get you ready for work." He pulled me into the back room and ripping a fresh piece of duct tape from the role. I nodded in comply and let the straps of my dress fall from my shoulders. The duct tape was cool as it pulled my wings in around my back. Yet again, it was offset my the warm touch of Ari's over used hands. Once he was done I pulled my dress back up and snatched the jean jacket from the floor. I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded a goodbye to my friend. He whispered a goodluck as I jumped from the side room and into the main room of the church.

I was still alive, but I would never call this living.


	3. Chapter 3

The world was in shambles. Everything around us was spinning into a vortex of hellfire and rage. So basically the world is catching up to where I've been my whole life. I miss everything about who I used to be. The little girl holding onto Max as she guided us around the world and back. I miss my brother. God I missed him. I even missed Fang.

I just miss.

But I still had Ari, goddammit. I never thought, ever that Id end up with the contortionist king and is ever brutal ability to change into a mutated lapdog. And as much as it pains me to say this, he's become a lifeline. He's the only thing I can recognize anymore. Of course I'd never admit it out loud, but I'm sure he knows it.

Even know, as I take my walk to work. I know he's watching me. I know for a fact he does this everyday. Just to make sure I'm safe. He doesn't know I know. He'd never admit that out loud.

Walking down the street, I feel like a glass doll. I was so easily broken. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I blinked them away. People barely shifted out of my way. I should be thankful for the invisibility, yet I only seemed to get angrier with each passing step. I could see the bar up ahead and I let myself shift into Alexia mode. I didn't give out my real name, and the manager didn't seem to really care. Pulling my hair into a long ponytail I walked into the dark tavern. The place seemed like a ghost story compared to the hustle and bustle of the outside life.

Maybe that's why I feel so at home here.

A couple of the day staff nodded a couple of 'hellos' and I swung myself over the bar, only to be greeted by the mess of the last guy's shift. I shoved a couple quarters into the old music machine and selected a rather haunting round of songs. I was not in the mood for smiles and butterflies at the moment.

"You look like you could use a drink." A rather gruff male voice sounded from the other end of the bar. I shot him a glance and quickly relaxed when I saw the old, silver haired man.

"How are you today Miguel?" I asked, shooting him a small smile.

"I'm fine, but that's not what I want to know." He shifted in his seat, placing his elbows on the creasing wood bar. "I want to know why you look like hell just happened." He stated. With Maguel, there was no room for questions. He made statements at you. Ones you answered.

I sighed and offered him another beer. He gladly reached out and took the cold bottle from me.

"It's just another round of bad news." I said lamely. I tried to shove my emotions into the back of my mind while I was pretending to be someone else.

"Life's like that." He grumbled while taking another sip of beer.

_'I wonder how many he's actually had today...'_ I think to myself before shooting him another questionable glance. He only smiled and turned to the old TV we had placed on the other side of the room.

Life was...lifelike here. I guess when you've been on the run for so long, normal is a myth. But here, it's eerily quiet. Not something I was used to. At all.

I smiled at the calmness of the room and slinked into the back. The room was small but it had windows. They still gave me a sense of security. If I ever needed to escape at the drop of a hat.

"Alexia, someone's here for you." My boss, who is most likely drunk off his ass, slurred at me through the curtain.

I made my way back into the large, dim room. There was someone new at the bar. The man to who sat there took me off guard. His figure was frail. His hair was dim and lifeless. His skin was worn and gasping for a life that it had long lost forgotten. But he sat there, staring at me. Enough to make my skin crawl. I swallowed the need to shutter and walked straight for him, plastering the fake, bubbly smile on my face. Being able to conjure this kind of smile required me selling a tiny bit of my soul every time.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, perking my voice up.

_'God Angel, any higher and the dogs are going to say too high'_.

"You...your the girl from the shadows..." He grunted. His voice was raspy and barely audible. But I heard him. Oh I heard him. It took all my will power, maybe even a little of Ari's to hold me down in that spot and not run. I wanted to run. Every part of my being was screaming it.

"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong girl." I smiled at him. Again. _'Darn it, I liked that part of my soul.'_

"Angel...they're coming for you" That's when I noticed his eyes were blood shot. That's when I noticed the stench of formaldehyde on his clothing. That's when I gave into my instincts. That's when I ran. The man reached for me, grabbed my pocket and yanking my lanky body closer to him. I snarled at him, baring my teeth to the un-welcomed touch. He immediately snatched his hand away. And I was gone.

I ran faster then my legs could carry me. I was past the point of no return. We needed to run. We.

We.

_'Ari.'_

"ARI!" I let the scream tear from my lips. I couldn't hold it back. He was my rock. He was my baggage. If that man had found me, at my work non the less. Then Ari wasn't safe. I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't lose him. Not again. Never again.

Terror was controlling my every move. I whipped by people at light breaking speeds. The world around me was complete and total blur. And I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to that weird ass mutt. He was my destination. I pushed past the gates of a flurry of movements. Not staying on one step enough to stumble. I reached the top of the church and froze. I was starving after that run. My pulse was drumming thunderbolts in my ears. Sweat was dripping from my forehead.

I would be lost without him. And I think I'd be willing to admit that out loud now.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is dedicated to MyrtleFalls. Her comments make me so happy. So, I thought might as well give her a shout out. And thank you everyone else who likes my writing. It really does mean a lot to me. More then you guys know. 3**

There he was. Slouched over a pillow and drooling. I felt a twinge of anger at his obliviousness. But my scolding would have to wait. I shot into the other room, pulling my trusty duffel bag from under the limp pile I called a bed. I shoved some clothes, a couple pictures, and the rest of my money into the now full parcel.

Now I had to wake Ari up. '_Dear god in heaven, if you are there, have mercy on my soul.'_

I grabbed a rather long wooden stick and placed myself at the door frame. All it took was one hard poke to the stomach. Ari jolted upright, teeth bared. He wasn't awake yet, and his lust for blood was in full effect. I bolted out the door as the now shifting Ari chased me down the corridor. I slammed into a wall and shifted into fight mode. He was coming at me full force, and all I could was brace myself against the old brick. He was about to lunge at me, but something in his eyes snapped. He pulled himself to a halt, gathering his thoughts. I let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to fight my friend. I hadn't the time nor the energy.

"Angel..wha..." He looked at me questioningly. I gave him a wilted smile and closed the gap between us. My black cotton dress was drenched with sweat, making it more form-fitting then I would have liked.

"We have to go Ari. They found us." My voice trickled out like a death sentence. We both knew it was one in the same. Ari's eyes shot open. I reached my hand out to his. He took it, letting his fingers gently interlace with mine. "I got your stuff as well, we need to leave, as of yesterday." I stated. He nodded and pulled himself up. I felt him shifting back besides me. A couple moans of pain echoing from the poor boy. I did feel for him at that aspect. His body was always breaking itself to work with his transformation. And having ribs break inwards isn't exactly a picnic.

Once a purely human boy stood at my side, my grip on his hand got tighter as I went to pull him along with me.

Round and round and round we go, where we'll stop, I wish I knew.

Several hours and towns had passed in a blur. My thoughts were as tangible as lighting, and every time a rather painful one would strike me, I would hiss out in discomfort. Ari wasn't far behind with a strong hand on my back, urging me forward. We managed to take to the skies once night fell. Ari carefully unbinding my sore wings from the now wilting duct tape. His rigid brown feathers quickly out-spanning mine. I clutched the duffel bag close to my heart, refusing to part with the precious pictures inside. Out of all the things I feel bound to on this earth, those memories with my flock are irreplaceable.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Ari stated. His voice was almost happy. Almost. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and realized my face had contorted into a scowl. Letting a sigh part from my lips I reached out to nudge him, pushing my worries aside and letting the tension fall as I made the playful gesture. His smile widened and quickly pushed me back, sending me soaring 20 feet off course. I couldn't help but giggle at the doe eyed boy. His features were crisp and dirty, his face was slowly growing lines of worry and pain. My smile faded as I stared at the face of my friend. And for the first time in ever, I was lost in his presence. Swooping in next to him, I barreled onto my back, going belly up while under the now 20 something year old. I quickly made a mental note to remember to ask him his birthday and age once we landed. Before thinking I reached up to gently graze my hand across is furrowed features. I felt him gasp under my gauze like touch. Then, something completely new happened. His hand reached down to brush against my cheek.

"Ari..." I whispered. I wasn't sure he heard me, or if he even saw my lips move. But before I could utter another word, his lips melted with mine. His fingers reaching into my dyed hair, pulling me into his strong body. My eyes sprung open in shock. I froze in surprise and fear. I had no idea what my feelings were toward him. Was it love? No. Or was it? He was my strength. My friend. Now my lover? No. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh...fuck. My lips started moving with his. I felt my arms reach around to brace myself against his solid form, letting my wings bind themselves to my body. I was weightless, completely supported in Ari's arms.

I felt wet. Streams of water running down my face. Was I crying? Great now I'm crying. My first damn kiss and I'm crying. Why am I thinking this much? Why can't I turn off my mind? I hate you mind, do you know that?

_Yes._

Well there's an answer I should have expected.

Ari slowly snaked his arm around my waist, causing me to moan into the kiss. It was pure. I felt alive. The more he moved his lips, the more I craved it. I was intoxicated and invigorated. His scent, his taste, his warmth. I was at peace. I was in the best peace I could have ever felt. And I owe it all to captain change-o. Who knew?

We stayed like that, floating in a seemingly endless space for a little longer. After we broke for air, my world came spinning back in to view at a painful speed. Ari clutched me tighter as I unfurled my wings and let myself drop into the night sky. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I didn't think there was anything to say. We said it all with what just happened.

Once we picked up speed again, I managed to glance over at him. He was serene. A simple smile had manifested itself on his lips. I chuckled and ducked into him once more, reaching my hand to his. I even had a smile. Maybe this was good. Maybe love, maybe not. Whatever it was. It was good. That much was clear.

"Angel." His deep voice captured my name like velvet. I felt a shudder run down my spine. I glanced at him, acknowledging that I heard him speak. "Thank you." Was all he said. It was effortless to entangle my fingers with his.

"No, Ari. Thank you." I said back. My voice was a deeper, purer tone then normal. His goofy grin reclaimed its rightful place on his face. I laughed out loud and raced ahead of him. Wordlessly challenging him. He needed no further push, within seconds he was on my heels challenging my speed.

Images started to flash through my mind. All memories of Max and the flock. A pang of guilt rang through me. How could I be so happy without Max? How?

The images were coming faster now. A specific memory playing itself out. Max was on the beach. She was cutting her wrist with a shell. Fang was holding her close, yelling at her for trying to take herself from us. I was young. So young. Innocent. Not yet tainted. But there was something. I could breathe. Under...water. Wait. Did I just remember that right? I could put myself in peoples thoughts. I did. No. No.

"NO!" a violent scream ripped from my lungs. I gasped at the haze of what once was. I had forgotten. All of it. How? A stab of pain echoed through my limbs. My wings snapped closed and I plummeted for the hard earth below. I could hear Ari yell my name. I could feel the dizzying feelings take effect.

It was Deja Vu. Except I was Max, and no one was there to catch me before I went splat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Even in the smallest of dreams,

a blackbird sings the song of kings.

The shadows fall and silence the wings,

the pitter patter of fallen rings.

In the darkest of night,

the blackbird sings the song of flight.

Drenched in the darkest hour,

the nightmares nip and 'vour.

Even in the waking breath,

the blackbird cries and comes to rest."

Then I woke up.

I was on the ground. The blackness had engulfed me completely. I could barely see my own form jutting out rather uncomfortably. I wasn't dead. If I was dead I wouldn't be in pain. This isn't death. I'm still alive. I could feel the bulky duffel bag pressed against my right leg. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it. How long had I been out? My black dress and jean jacket were crumbled around my stilled form. The closed in fabric was starting to bring out a panic attack. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets, willing myself to remove the unnecessary garment. I froze. My left hand grazed against something crumbled. I slowly pulled the small ball out of my pocket and stared. It was limp and torn. But how did it...

That man!

_'The one from the damn bar. God what if this is a tracker? Or worse? Ugh how could I be so damn stupid.'_

Now my thoughts were racing a million miles an hour. As I tried to move my legs, a crippling pain shot itself up my body. I couldn't help but cry out. Tears were ebbing at my eyes, teasing the lids.

The night was a thick, muggy, interlude of silken black. Nothing hummed around me, not even the music of crickets or flies. It wasn't eerie, but it wasn't welcoming either.

The sky above me released a crackle of light, followed by a drum of thunder. It wasn't even seconds before a waterfall crashed down on my sore bones. As I lay here, letting the rain make its way through my outstretched feathers, I notice only one thing. I'm alone.

"Ari!" I cried. There was only the response of more rain. Fear coursed through my bloodstream, pumping my adrenaline into action. I thrust myself upwards, willing away the nauseating pain that was making its way up my legs. Something was wrong. He didn't catch me, fine. But he should be here.

"Ari dammit where are you!" My voice was lost in the ominous downpour.

I was left alone. He was gone.

My lifeline was gone. I didn't know why or how. But I didn't care. I was going to get him back.

It didn't matter how far I was going to have to go. Ari was mine. And that alone was enough.

Making myself crawl through the mud, the reverberation of my dream cascaded into my hustling mind. That disgruntling song made my eyes snap shut at the thought of it.

'_blackbirds.' _I sighed inwardly. The only connection I was able to go off of was the paper I held in my pocket and the song that was now haunting my consciousness. Maybe if I was lucky, Ari's disappearance was connected to at least one of the two. Knowing me he was kidnapped by a bigfoot from Africa.

I felt the rain fall. I felt the anger tear a hole inside me. I fell to the ground in pained sobs. The noise echoing into the overwhelmingly cold droplets.

"I hate you!" I screamed at at the silence. My voice was primal and raw. The scream ripped out of me without warning. "I hate you!" The release of pain was intoxicating. The ugly emotions released from my soaked body. My wings hanging beside me as a painful reminder.

"I hate you for leaving me." I whispered. I knew I was yelling at the now gone Ari. I knew I was yelling at Max and the flock. I was yelling at all the people who had managed to leave me behind.

Lightning crashed above my head, but I barely took notice. I crumpled to the ground, letting the mud surround me like a bed.

_'Your never alone.'_

The thought tingled through me like a glass of cold water after several days in the hot desert. I cringed at the way my mind was betraying me. I knew I was alone. Why couldn't my damn mind catch up?

_'Remember who you are Angel.'_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, burrowing my head deeper into my arms. Depression outweighing any sort of hope I might manage to conjure up.

_'You are strong.'_

Yeah right. As strong as a feather. I smirked at the thought, letting the image of a feather snapping come to mind.

_'Angel, you know you can save them.'_

Now that thought peaked my interest. Who could I save? There was no one left to save. I couldn't even remember how I lost my flock. Wait.

Wait.

I can't remember how I lost my flock.

Ari. How did I rescue him?

I was with Max. When did I leave her side? I was older. I was almost...wait.

My birthday. We were celebrating my birthday. I was turning 15.

I didn't know how old Ari was. I had...

_'Forgotten.'_

I snapped my wings into my body. There was no longer fear. There wasn't even anger.

I was filled with determination.

The rain touched my skin, milking the pain away from my tender bones. I am strong. Life coursed through every fiber of my being. I was strong then, too. Able. Mindful. Skilled.

Pulling the duffel bag over my shoulder, I shot my wings out to my sides.

There was someone out there keeping secrets. Hiding in the shadows. I could feel the clock ticking down now. My time was coming.

I might have lost a few battles, but I'm ready to win the war.

My name is Angel. And I'm coming for revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood.

It's a tell all for death and destruction.

I was born in blood.

Born to cause grief and loss.

Who said anything about me ever living up to what I was born for?

"Ari!" I screamed. He was just standing there in blood. So much blood.

_'Please don't be his, please please please DONT BE HIS.'_

My mind wouldn't let the idea go. I had to save him. I had to. He needed me. And worse, I needed him.

"Ari! Please, answer me!" My voice wasn't getting to him. Or he was ignoring me. Either one, I was thoroughly pissed off. I jumped through the lunging people. All of them scarred and beaten. I should be more afraid, but I needed to save Ari. Jumping in front of his face, something was off about him. His eyes were blank, he didn't smell of apples. Then I touched him. His flesh wasn't the over-heated sauna I'd grown accustomed to. He was freezing.

I felt a shudder leave my throat. I quickly tried to interlace our fingers, so I could pull him along to safety. He just stood there, blank eyes and all.

"Ari come on dammit." I snapped. His eyes slowly locking with mine. It was mine turn to go cold. This couldn't be Ari. Could it? No, not my Ari. My Ari was warm, and loving. He had a smile that could make any girl melt.

"Angel." It croaked. I tried to pull my hand away from his, but it was too late, his fingers gripped mine, forcing my body closer to his.

"Angel, why am I so cold?" He asked. It was his voice. My ari. Oh god.

"Ari, baby we need to go, we need to get you help." My voice was flustered, my mind was screaming. I kept trying to pull him along, but he wouldn't move. He just wouldn't.

"I'm dead Angel." I snapped my eyes to his. He was rotting. His skin was falling apart bit my bit. I yanked my hand from his. He stumbled backwards and fell into a hole in the ground. A broken tomb stone was left in his place.

'**Here lies Ari B. Beloved son and brother. We will miss you'**

**1997-2011**

2011. That was 12 years ago. I was 7. I was 7 when Ari died? Ari's dead? Oh please God. I need you to exist right now ok? Bring Ari back. I love him!

Tears started to come. I didn't fight them. I was finally able to admit I loved him and he's been dead for 12 years.

"Why God? WHY!" I doubled over.

I guess I was never meant to awaken from this nightmare.

I felt my eyes shoot open and my body jerk into the sitting position. Cold sweat was pouring down my dirty features. I was clutching the duffel bag a little too tightly. Sighing, I released my death drip on the warn fabric. It was just a nightmare. My worst nightmare. It seemed more like a memory.

_'Is he really...'_

I didn't let myself finish the thought. My hand shot to the zipper of the bag and yanked it open. Ari gave me Gazzy's necklace right before all this shit happened. If I had it, it would prove Ari was really here. I know I shoved it in here somewhere! I kept digging and digging. The sun was barely over the horizon, making my vision a little better, but not enough. I was going off of pure feel here. And nothing felt like what I was looking for. I threw the bag to the side and shifted my weight.

_'Maybe Ari was really dead...'_

I cringed at the thought. Then who did I kiss? Who did I hold close to me? The back of my throat started to burn. I winced as I shoved myself to my hands and knees, letting the contents of my stomach empty. There was really nothing there except acid, which was pure fire coming up. My first kiss was with a ghost. Not even a ghost, with a painfully realistic memory.

The sun was getting higher and higher and I knew I needed to move. As much as I willed my legs to even twitch, they wouldn't budge. I didn't know who to fight for anymore. Was I even fighting for myself?

_'Maybe I'm the ghost.'_

I sighed. It made some sick sort of sense. I grumbled to myself as I shoved myself to my knees. I was wobbly at best and the sudden vertigo wasn't helping.

Shaking off the effects of the nightmare, I took a deep breath of the morning air. It filled my lungs graciously. It was a new day and that meant new problems. If I was ever going to dig myself out of this one, I was going to need some guidance. I refuse to continue flying blind.

I let my hand fall into my disgustingly dirty jacket pocket, reaching for the note. There had to be a connection there.

I barely managed to uncrumble it with my unnaturally numb fingers. The paper had been through worse hell then I have, tares and dirt plagued its contents.

_'Dear Angel._

_You're probably wondering why this is happening right?_

_You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out. _

_Don't give up. Please. The world needs you now._

_Check your right ankle. There is a tattoo there you didn't put on._

_It's the key to this puzzle. _

_I don't have much time. They're coming for you. Fast. _

_I sent my assistant to give this to you. I hope you receive it._

_Don't believe anything you see. Unless you know how to look at it. _

_They're coming to check up on me._

_The Appalachian Mountains. I'll have something waiting there for you._

_They're all alive Angel._

_Your the only one left on the outside. _

_You can save the world._

_B.'_

Oh shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going out to PsychoticBlaze. She's been amazing. And once again, thank you for the reviews. It really makes me so happy. I can't thank you all enough. Well enjoy this chapter. I've had killer writers block. I wrote a really long chapter in hopes to smack it in here, but it turns out I wrote a stellar ending. Yay. So now I get to go back and fill everything in. -Rolls eyes-. Love you guys, bare with me. I'll push past the writers block.**

Confusion. It happens.

I am confused.

I rotated my body to stare at my right ankle. There it was, the tattoo I didn't get. It was jumping at me like a flea on crack.

The tattoo was of a blackbird. A red-eyed blackbird in mid-flight. The wings almost seemed to be moving. The sun was telling me it was about high-noon. I could feel the exhausting heat baring down on my skeletal form. I needed food, I needed water, I needed a shot or two, and I really needed answers.

In one swoop of a movement I lunged for my bag, ripping it from the delicate ground and thrusting it onto my sore shoulder. I spread my wings, letting the light breeze ruffle my white feathers. With a few jagged attempts at running I stumbled into a limp flight. I wasn't going anywhere fast. Not after that fall last night. Actually it was more of a crash.

I had only one ray of hope. And it all laid on the shoulders of someone I've never met. I knew this was 99.8% trap. This whole thing screamed trap. It even stank of it.

I had no choice. If Ari was alive...I had to go. Weather my mind wanted to or not, I was going. I had already lost my mind once, I wouldn't mind if it wanted to sit this one out.

Once I was in the air, my wings worked out the painful kinks. I was pacing myself for the long haul, but it took all my effort to slow down.

I was afraid to think. Thinking led to memories. Memories led to pain. Pain led to crash landings from dizzying heights. If I kept this pattern going, I was screwed before I even met this 'B' person.

I let my mind wander into sweet numbness. I was on auto-pilot. I didn't know how far I'd come, or how far I'd yet to go. I was lost in a sea of wind and clouds. I couldn't help but trace a finger over the black strap of the duffel bag. I knew its contents. But I couldn't find the one item I needed to clarify I'm not crazy. _Gazzy's necklace_. Tears prickled at my eyes as anger welled inside of me.

Ari's alive. He has to be. He just has to be.

It wasn't long before the starts were arriving in the periwinkle sky. The moon slowly gracing the heavens with its presence. I felt a dark shadow hunger within me. I knew memories were buried there, deep within my hapless being. I felt tugs of all emotions fight for the right to control me. It had been two years since Ari came with me. Over those past two years, we became friends. I sighed. It was my fault for letting him get this close to me.

'_Did you ever think that you're looking at this all wrong?'_

I blinked as the foreign thought intruded my skull. I shifted my wings, trying to refocus on the numbness.

_'Think about it Angel. Ari vanished. You get a strange note saying something that sounds a lot like what Max went through. And now you're flying half way around the world to a huge mountain range to see if you can have any inkling of hope to getting back the mutated poodle you've become overly attached too. Who is supposedly dead. Has been for what, 12 freaking years now? Any of this ringing a very large alarm right now?'_

So my mind wants to bring sarcasm into the mix huh? I'll show you sarcasm. I starting singing the tele-tubbies theme song silently, hoping to irritate those thoughts to death.

_'Angel. Think. You have to remember something. Anything!'_

I sighed. My brain was useless. These thoughts didn't fix anything. They only brought on more panic if anything. So why wouldn't they go away?

_'Because you know I'm telling the truth.'_

The truth...

"Goddammit what truth!" I screamed into the empty air. I needed to focus. But I couldn't. Images had begun flashing again.

"No no no no NO!" I clamped my eyes shut, shoving my hands over my ears. I didn't need this, not again. The last time this happened, I lost Ari.

_**'You didn't lose me Angel. Remember. That's all you have to do. Remember.'**_

His voice was as clear as crystal. I opened my eyes, half expecting him to be gliding along right besides me. There was nothing but cloudy mist. I was still alone. But I heard him.

"Why can't I remember?" My voice was high and panicky. I felt my body shake from fear.

_'Because you're programmed to forget Angel.'_

Programmed. I'm programmed. My eyes shot open, I was being dragged into one headache after another. I made the immediate decision to land. There was no way I was staying airborne. I shot my wings in, bee-lining it to the nearest land form I could find. I barely stumbled onto something solid before giving my consciousness over to sweet oblivion.

'_Sweet Angel. This will only take a second.'_

Something sharp tugged at my flesh. I looked over, but realized I couldn't turn my head. I was stuck. I tried to move. Everything was locked into place. Panic swept over me in the purest of forms. I snapped my wings out, praying it was enough to break the bindings. But my wings never unfurled. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me by another force. Tears. Pain. Chemicals. It felt like I was back at the school. All my raw emotions came flooding back. I screamed a carnal, sadistic scream.

I had to escape. The white coats around me started to scramble. Probably to shove me full of some drug or another.

Then I felt it, the pinch. The rush. The feeling of something clouding inside of me. I think I let out a giggle.

_'Take her back to the cage.' _Someone who looked a lot like Sarah Palin commanded. She was angry. Probably because I put up a fight.

_'Yes ma'am.' _A couple goonies said in complete unison. If I had control over my eyeballs at the moment, I would roll them.

I was picked up and thrown into a damp cell, surrounded my concrete and mold. I felt the effects of the drug taking full effect on me. My limbs were limp and unuseable. My senses were dulled to a painful point. I was so cold laying against the floor, and all I could do was moan my discomfort. I tried to open my eyes to no avail. No part of me was listening.

'_Who are you?' _I heard a solid male voice ring out from the corner.

_'M ngl.' _I think I managed to push through my swollen mouth. I felt the shivers from the crisp air radiate through my body. I felt warm hands lift me off the floor, placing me on what felt like a cot. I cringed at the new surface. I was useless. Useless to escape, to even say my own name.

_'Shhhh. I'll ask your name again later. My name is Ari.' _The voice was soothing in more ways then one. I calmed from my struggling and just sighed into him. I felt like I knew him somehow. I took a few complete breaths before attempting to speak again.

_'Whur ah we.' _I tried to formulate. I hope he understood stoned Angel talk. Because I don't think I could.

_'Someplace underground.' _He sighed, leaning closer to me to rub a hand up and down my arm in an attempt to warm me more. I might have been smiling at that, might have even been a scowl. At that point I could have even been drooling on myself. I would not have known. _'I've been here for years. I just can't find the strength to escape. They keep you drugged most of the time. They told me they brought be back from the dead. Who knows with them right?' _He made an attempt to laugh, but it sounded more pained then anything. _'I want to be free, to find my friends. But if these guys did bring me back, then they probably think I'm dead too.' _I felt bad for him. I could relate to the loss of friends. Heck mine probably think I'm dead as well.

_'My name.' _I choked out in a coughing fit. '_My name is Angel.' _It took way more effort then necessary to say those few little words. I heard a gasp then my body being enveloped in a tightened embrace.

_'Angel. Oh god Angel.'_ He fought back a sob, but it came anyway. His tears leaving warm droplets on my skin. He pulled me into his lap, laying my heavy head against his warm chest. His breath was steady. I didn't know why he was crying for me though.

_'Did I say something wrong?' _I asked innocently. Thankful for my high metabolism and the now wearing effects of the potent drug.

_'Angel it's me. It's Ari.' _I angled my head to look at the face of the boy. Sure enough, I recognized those eyes immediately. It was my Ari. I tightened my arms around him as best I could.

_'Ari you're not dead. I thought' _I paused at the painful though. He was alive! _'I cried so much.' _Tears were flowing effortlessly now for both of us. It was a welcomed reunion. One I thought I'd never have.

_'Ari, I'm going to get us out of here, I promise.' _I whispered into his chest. Thankful for my friend. Thankful to have hope.

Then I opened my eyes. I shot up into the sitting position. The gentle rays of the sun laying down to kiss my face. I felt warmed by the new day and the fresh memories. I felt cramped and jumbled from sleeping on the ground. My wings a tangled mess at my sides. That dream. That's how I found Ari. I was captured.

I felt the sleep haze gently lifting from me. Thoughts coming more and more coherently now.

_'That's the truth.'_

I smiled at the thought. I even welcomed it. I was remembering. Ari was really alive. My Ari was alive. And now I know where I'm going to get him back.

And I'm going to get him back.


	8. Chapter 8

The dark metal chains rattled along the drenched pavement. Murmurs of anger whispered into the think air. It was heavy with lust and anger. Blood red eyes shot glances at the ebbing shadows.

I felt alive. Oh god did I ever. My thunder was drumming wild. I was back to being alive.

I planted a rather satisfying round house kick into the chest of gruesome mutated creature. I felt sorry for them in the sense that they were genetically engineered like me. These guys, they didn't turn out so hot. Their mutations made them lose control of what made them human. And they were in my damn way.

I launched into the air, taking down another contorted creature, pulling out my pocket knife and slashing it deep into its sickeningly purple flesh. I ducked before another could get the drop on me, shoving my leather boot far into its stomach, launching it backwards into the brick building. After hearing the welcomed sound of bones snapping I stood up, glancing around at the damage I had caused. After that dream I had, I'd been on a bloodstained mission. I was after Ari and my flock and I'll be damned if I'm going to let last years science project stop me.

I tilted my neck to the side. A sadistic smile curling onto my face. I was beginning to love the carnage. The closer I got to the mountains, the more of those freaks I ended up fighting. Which was fine with me, I was thankful for the practice. I picked up the thick chain I was now carrying as a weapon and swung it over a shoulder. My blood-spattered jeans made a great warning sign to anyone who came near.

As I flung my wings out, more images flooded my screwed up brain. Flashes of birthdays, hospital visits and subway stations came to mind. I snickered. Whoever had power over me, was slowly losing control. Before another tick of the clock could be made I was in the metallic air. It was chilling as it coated my bare wings. The tank top I wore was now ripped and frayed from the onslaught of creatures I kept having to fight. My tattoo's seemed to gleam through the dilapidated fabric that clung around my nimble body. Another memory eased into my mind. I let the image take me over with an almost pleasurable growl.

_'You're like a blackbird Angel.' _Ari said from the other side of our cell. The markings on the wall indicated we'd been here together for almost a year. Meaning it was almost my 16th birthday.

_'Yes because that makes perfect sense...' _I snickered as he scrunched up his nose.

_'You're always attracted to the dark, even though you represent light.'_ His voice was a welcomed whisper to my ears.

_'Do they represent light?' _I asked. I didn't remember reading anything about them when I was free. But I was sure they weren't light oriented creatures.

_'___Blackbirds are considered a good omen Angel. It is also associated with travel to the Otherworld and the mysteries found there. Blackbird people often, while rare, are the best people to have when in a group.' ___It was his turn to snicker this time._

_I gaped at the man. How the hell did he know all that? I quickly rose from my cot and jumped him, pushing his body against the floor._

__'So you think I'm good to have around then?' ___I asked in a rather playful tone. He smiled up at me and nodded. _

__'I'll always think you're good to have around Angel. Always.' ___With that he pushed me off of him. I landed ass first on the hard, cold ground. I laughed, allowing my body to lay back. _

__'Then I'm your blackbird.' ___I stated. His face contorted into that goofy grin. _

_As quickly as the memory came, it faded. I closed my eyes, fighting the insistent tears. Was he the reason for that mysterious tattoo? God I hate not knowing shit. I shot my eyes open and pushed my wings into overdrive. I might be sadistic, but I can still give a shit about other people. Right? Or am I losing that part of me too? Maybe, I'm just doomed for darkness. Maybe there is no light about me. _

_Another memory ebbed at my whirling mind. I welcomed the images with a sense of relief. They were becoming my salvation at this point. _

__'Angel they're going to take you away from me!' ___Ari was frantic. He was mumbling something about me beating up a guard. I winced as he shoved his blankets away in a murderess manor. I had never seem him so snippy._

__'I've beaten up guards hundreds of times before.' ___I snap at him. His attention zeros in on my relaxed features. Apparently me being relaxed pisses him off more, because he rolls his eyes and goes back to rummaging for something._

__'Yes Angel, but this time you actually caused damage. You're getting stronger and they know it. They might not take you physically away from me, but mentally...' ___I could see the tears in his eyes. I could hear him swallow the lump in his throat away. I shuddered. Was he serious? They were going to take me to la la land? How? Before I could answer my own question he was at my side. I looked up at the wall with the markings. I'd been here two years. Two years to have them test on me. I shuddered at the icy thought. _

__'You're my blackbird right?' ___He asked, almost panicked. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes at seeing him this way. Nothing jarred Ari. Not since I'd been here, and seeing him this scared, unnerved me. _

__'Promise me you'll come back to me.' ___His voice was cracking. I could hear the heated foot-steps outside of our door now. I knew he was right. I was doomed._

__'I promise.' ___I whimpered. I was so scared. I felt something press into my right ankle. I yelped in pain. One of his hands went to cover my mouth to silence me. _

__'I stole the machine from one of the other thugs way back in the day. You said you wanted a tattoo once were out right?' ___I meekly nodded, not sure of what was going on. _

_'___I've been saving it, saving all of it in case something like this happened.'___ His eyes were filled with full on tears now. ___'So you'll always remember, you're my blackbird. You always will be. So come back to me ok?' ___I nodded, clamping my eyes shut as he continued to mark my skin. It was a few minutes before the pain eased. I slowly unclasped my eyes and looked down at my ankle. There it was, a blackbird with red eyes. ___'Blackbird for you, red eyes for me,' ___I wasn't sure where he got the red from, but I smiled at his shaking form. I latched my arms around him, pulling him close to me. He responded with an embrace of his own. I don't know how long we stayed like that. _

_The door to our cell crashed open. Several guards stood there, ready for command. I felt the blood __drain from my face. This was it. They pulled me from Ari's warm, familiar arms. _

_I was led into a white room, the smell of chemicals and blood made my stomach lurch. I was struggling in their grasp. I needed to be free._

_They shoved me down in a chair, clasping my limbs in restraints. _

_Then my memory went black. All it was was black. _

_I shook alive from the memory. It weighing heavy in my heart. So there it was. Ari had known all along. I was his blackbird. _

_See Ari, I promised I'd be back. _


	9. Chapter 9

The wind pulsed against my skin. The trees were being thrashed down to size in the chaotic weather. I had reached it. It looked just like the stone opening Ari and I had crawled out of two years ago. Being here caused my vertigo to kick in. So many painful memories came bubbling to the surface. I cracked a broken smile, at least I had memories now.

I could hear the voices of the past demanding acknowledgment. I gritted my teeth as a wave of recognition crashed over my already cold body.

_'Come on Angel, look at me.' _Ari's once delicate voice was raw with panic. I could feel my eyes roll back every time I tried to focus. I could taste blood in my mouth, I could feel it on my skin.

_'Who...'_ I groaned out. Everything was blurry around me. Nothing was making any sense. Ari lifted my head into his strong arms. I was limp. If it wasn't for my pain, I would be convinced I was in hell.

_'Who are you...' _I choked out. Ari froze. I could hear a sob escape his lips. I didn't remember him. Or I did, I just didn't know it yet.

_'I can't believe they did this to you.' _His voice was a whimper of pain and regret. What did he regret? Was it me? I didn't want him to regret me. I knew him, but I didn't remember how. I wanted to make a connection. I wanted to be able to connect the face to the feelings that were welling inside of me.

_'What did they do to me?' _I choked out. The words felt like acid on my tongue. He only held me closer, kissing my forehead.

_'They made you forget Angel. They took you away from me.'_ I wish I could stop his crying. His beautiful eyes didn't need the tears I was causing.

_'I don't know you.' _I whispered. He flinched. But I mustered up more words that needed to be said.

_'I don't know you, but I love you.' _I was fighting back a sob of my own. I knew I knew him. I loved his man. His arms entangled my waist, hoisting me onto his lap, resting my limp head against his soft shoulder.

_'I love you too.'_ And with that, we both sobbed uncontrollably. I closed my eyes, letting myself drift.

I could hear the faint sound of tapping echoing throughout the room. I lazily turned my head to the Brown haired man fidgeting with something that looked like a fork. He was trying to brush his hair. But that didn't explain that tapping. Until I saw the fork shoot out under the pressure and clatter to the ground. He looked exasperated. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. His eyes shot to mine.

_'You're awake.' _He said in what sounded like a relieved tone.

I snickered and rolled my eyes. _'No shit Sherlock. What was your first clue?' _I said in a rather mock tone. It was never too early to get under the mutts skin.

_'Angel...do you remember me?' _He said in a rather shocked tone. I shot him a yeah-no-shit look and carefully sat up.

_'Course I remember you. I've only been here a freaking day man. How could I forget?' _I snapped. His eyes dropped into a depressed glance. What had I said wrong?

'_I guess it took full effect last night while you were asleep.' _His voice was a barely audible whisper. I raised an eyebrow at him in question but he just shook it off. I rolled out of bed, landing gracefully to my feet.

_'So, today's the day we bust outta here.' _I winked at him. He faked a smile and went back to trying to comb through his hair. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mutt. _'Gimme.' _I said. He just started at my outstretched hand. _'Did I hesitate? No. Gimme the damn fork.' _I muttered. He begrudgingly handed over the utensil. I plopped down next to him and began to work the silver through his hair, tugging the knots free. _'See? It's easier when someone else does it.' _I stated proudly. He just snorted and faced the wall, letting me work his hair free from itself.

_'Angel, how do you plan on getting us out of here?' _He asked. I could hear the mock tone in his voice. I just snickered and pulled away from his body.

_'Do you trust me?' _I smiled at him. God that line was cliché. He stood up reluctantly, slowly coming to stand by my side. He took my hand in his. I could feel his pulse radiate through me. Butterflies took flight in my stomach as he smiled his goofy-ass smile.

_'I trust you.'_ He spoke softly. That's all I needed. I pulled him to the cell opening, and before he could blink I jammed the fork into the concrete where the door met the wall. I forced it in there with all my might, till I heard a soft click. I stood back a couple of feet, inhaling slowly. This was it.

I bolted for the door, spinning around in one quick motion. My bare foot connecting with the three-foot-thick entrance. But it happened. It budged. Without a second thought I did it again, this time jarring it almost a good foot and a half. Again. My foot was bruising from the constant bone-breaking pressure I kept applying to it. I didn't care. It meant freedom. One more time.

And the light shone in through the white hallway.

I grabbed Ari's warm hand again and pulled him along behind me. There was no one insight. I chuckled slightly. Guess they didn't expect us to escape.

We ran down hallway after hallway. It seemed like endless stairs of white and gray. Finally, after god knows how long, we both saw it at the same time. The window. We ran for it. My breath catching in my chest. He broke through first, pulling me close behind. Through all of this, we never let go of each others hands.

We heard screaming coming from behind us.

We didn't look back.

The window led us into a cave. The cave led us to freedom.

I let the memory drain into oblivion. I guess seeing a cave again did wonders for the memory. I was starting to see a pattern now. The more time went on, the more I forgot. Now I know why Ari always protected me, why he always treated me as if I was the only one on earth. We'd fallen for each other. And I had forgotten him.

"I suck." I said out loud. And I really did. How could I forget that feeling he gave me? Well it's not like I had a damn choice. Even when I first had my memory wiped, I knew I loved him. Soon, I remembered him, but not the love. I honestly didn't know which one was worse.

"I wonder if he hates me now..." I cringed at the thought. I was falling for him again. That damn emotion won, and here I was, panicked, because he might not love me anymore. But I had to fight for something. And there was always hope.

_Now that's a funny ass thought there Angel._

I groaned. My fucked up mind was at it again.

_Really? Always hope? What fortune cookie did you get that from?_

The one up your ass and around the corner. Great. I'm arguing with myself. And loosing. Terribly.

I quickly threw the duffel bag off my shoulder and started to dig inside of it. I'd been preparing for this day. I'm starting to think that 'B' person sent all those mutated monsters. It was her way of telling me which direction to go. I was kinda thankful. I grabbed a black handgun I swiped from a police officer a couple towns back. He flirted, I flirted. He drank, I nabbed. It was fun.

I shoved it near the small of my back, having it hook onto my jeans. I looped the chain around my shoulder a little tighter then normal. I wasn't about to have anyone stealing it. Last but not least, I hung the bag over the edge, letting it anchor itself. It was hidden to anyone onlooking, and I knew I'd probably be in mid-flight on my way out. No need to dig around for something I'm going to need to snag on the instant.

I pushed my legs to start walking. The cave was dark, but there were still shadows haunting the walls. The further I walked, the more my sadistic side took over. Before too long I was craving blood, I could feel my inked skin throb in need of the red liquid. My mess of hair was yanked back into a rather interesting excuse for a pony-tail. My leather boots echoed the stone cavern with every step I took. I was sure now they knew I was coming. I didn't mind. Let them call out the forces. I was more then ready to snap a few necks.

As soon as the thought left my mind, a familiar looking window came into view. I let out a low chuckle. God, this was too much fun.

I walked up to the frosted glass, running my hands alone the smooth, cold surface.

_Bet they can see you._

Yeah. Who cares?

_Your will to live. I think it's going to file a complaint actually._

Tell it to take a number and get in line.

With a loud snarl, I crashed into the glass, landing in a crouch. I heard several gasps, even a couple screams. Now I had to laugh. I swung the chain from my shoulder and let it fall around me. My eyes peered at the demons who resided here. God, I should have done this sooner. And then, I screamed one thing.

"I'm back."


	10. Chapter 10

Shots were fired. I felt a bullet barely graze my thigh. Crappy aim if they can't even hit me where it matters. The whole lab was in lock-down. Sirens were blaring, guards were yelling. If I cared, I would be crying right now. It was utter chaos.

And it was beautiful.

I came to the end of a long corridor, about 20 stories below where I had started. Some retard with a taser decided he was going to play hero and stop me. A psychotic laugh erupted from my lips. I swung the chain around in my hands, almost juggling the cool metal. He shot the taser. I ducked, thrusting the metal at his neck. It wrapped around gracefully. I snickered and yanked the chain. He screamed as he landed on the ground. I pulled it tighter, watching him gasp for his last breathe. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. With a twist of of my wrist, I heard a snap. I looked to see the guard limp on the ground.

_You really are enjoying this way to much._

Gee, you think?

I jumped over the now corpse, slamming into the control room. I locked the door with the deadbolt and stared at the screens. There were hundreds. Before I even attempted to assess them, I tended to my wounds. I had a couple grazed bullet wounds, one stab mark on my shoulder and a slice that ran from my temple to my jaw. That bastard got way too close for comfort.

I tilted my head to the screens. So many faces in so many rooms. It was almost dizzying. That's when I saw the face I've longed to see.

"Ari..." His name tasted good on my tongue. He was alive. And he was here. I didn't recognize the cell he was in. Nothing around his location seemed even remotely familiar.

_God Angel, look at the letters under the screen_

Oh right.

"D12." I tried to engrave the cell number into my memory. My brain was probably laughing at me.

I didn't give myself another second to consider thinking. I jumped up the distant wall, wiggling my way into an air duct. My skin was crawling as my claustrophobia folded itself around me. I could hear yelling below me. I cringed as I took a turn in the metal tunnel. It seemed to get darker and darker.

_All the better to die with my dear_

Traitor. I snapped at the thought.

It wasn't long before the vent ended. I sighed before kicking out the bottom panel beneath my body.

I went crashing to the floor with a grace I forgot I had. It was silent in the long corridor I had landed in. Panic bubbled into my throat. I slapped my hand over my mouth before I could scream. I _did _know this hallway.

_'Goddammit Ari, run faster!' _My own words reverberated inside my skull. We ran through here. Well the place like here that's a half a world away.

_This company must be huge if it can replicate itself exactly_

My thoughts exactly.

…_No shit._

I continued to run. Every part of me pushed towards D12. I could feel the magnetism between me and Ari kick in. The need to be with each other. Even when I was 6 I felt it. Now I just know what that feeling means. C44.

I'm getting closer.

"Hey it's her!" I heard a voice sound off behind me. I cringed. This was going to make things a tad harder.

"Get her. Dead or alive." It wasn't panic that shot through me. It was complete dread. They didn't care if I came breathing or not. I was so far up shit creek without a paddle, they didn't want to deal with me anymore. _D3._

Please Ari. Please be there. I need you.

I decided something right then and here. If I wasn't going to make it out of this alive. He was. I was going to make sure of that.

A shot echoed. Time stood still for a second. I could feel the metal push through my skin and into my already breaking down body. I didn't scream. I didn't even cry. I just ran faster. Warm air pumped into my constricting lungs and lightning speeds. Every muscle in my body started to spasm. I wasn't going to last much longer.

_D12!_

I saw it on the door just ahead. It was a standard metal door. I didn't care about the damn door. I just cared about the contents of the room. I jumped at the door, hurling my broken body as hard as I could. I felt the lock snap. I was thrown into the room, my body screaming in pain on impact. I didn't have time to relinquish my thoughts to unconsciousness. I slowly limped over to the cell door, slamming it shut, barricading it to the metal bars in the room with my chain. I sighed, letting my body slide down the cold door. I was spent.

"Angel?" A startled voice came from the far corner of the room. I barely had the energy to open my eyes, let alone glance up. I could see the manly form slowly coming towards me. I smiled.

"You're always so methodical." I said in a mock tone. That was all the assurance he needed apparently. His arms pulled my aching body up off the floor and into his warm embrace. I had craved him for so long. "Am I dead?" I asked, speaking into his shoulder.

"No, why would you ask something like that?" He sounded annoyed at my comment.

"I've been shot, grazed by bullets, tasered, punched, I crawled through a fucking heating duct, crashed through glass and managed to come find you in the bowels of the earth." I barked at him. His face went from smart-ass to sympathetic in under 30 seconds. I took a deep breath, finally letting some of my held in tears escape. "And now I'm in your arms again, I finally remembered everything and I don't wanna let you go dammit." I did a completely unflattering sniffle into him and cried. I just let it out and cried. He cooed and whispered sweet nothings in my ear, rubbing his hand along the small of my back.

"You're alive Angel. I'm here. I'm right here baby. Shhhh." His words were soft and gentle. I glanced down to the hole in my chest. Blood was starting to leak onto the cold, concrete floor. Ari followed my gaze and let out a small terror filled squeak. He laid me down on the cot and pulled my shirt up. His eyes filled with tears faster then I could comfort him. His trembling hand pressed gently down on the wound. I groaned as a wave of fresh pain seized my body.

"Ari." I choked out. He pressed a free hand to my lips, silencing me.

"You're gonna be fine Angel. I promise. Ok?" He didn't even try to mask the panic in his own voice. I reached up and snaked my hand in his.

"I love you." It was my turn to have gentle words. His eyes widened. Shock was written all over his face. I didn't care. I'm glad I finally got to say it.

_Me too_

Shush you, don't ruin my moment.

"I love you too, Angel. I always have." He was crying now. I think we both were.

I promised myself. If I don't make it, he's going to.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

...No shit.

_Smartass._

"Ari, do you trust me?" My voice cracked.

_Now you sound like a pre-pubesent boy_

I ignored the sarcastic comments coming from my mind. His face was twisted with unreadable emotions.

"Trust me, just like last time." I said. This caught his attention. He knew I remembered. I gave him a weak smile and lifted my lips to his. The kiss wasn't anything like the last time. This kiss was full of pure love. It was simple. It was easy. It was exactly what I needed.

I jumped from the bed, pulling the clueless Ari behind me. I think he was still buzzing from the kiss. I didn't blame him, I was too.

I yanked the chain from the door. I knew an ambush awaited us on the other side. I was ready for an ambush. I yanked the hand-gun from my back and cocked it. Ari was still in la la land. I could feel the time limit I had coming to an end. Pretty soon I would go into shock from the wound. And I would die. But that would be ok. Ari would live. I was going to make sure of that. Then I aimed the gun at my forearm.

_'I have a chip like Max.' _I said slowly. I was nothing more then 8 at the time. It was after Ari was "lost" to us. After Max had her own chip removed. I had gotten some x-rays because I was playing in the yard and hurt my arm. Max's mom had taken me in to see if I had broken anything. There it was, staring at me like a stop sign. I cringed. Maybe that's whats been making me crazy?

_'Angel, if this chip is anything like Max's, then whoever controls this chip controls you. Voices, powers. You name it.'_

That was the memory that told me what to do next. I needed my powers now. Ari's attention was pulled back to reality when he saw me point the gun at myself.

"Angel, NO!" He screamed. He lunged for me. I didn't give him the chance to reach me. I knew where the chip was. It was time I took the damn thing out. I'm dead anyway, might as well be of use till I'm 6-feet-under.

A shot rung out in the small room. Within seconds, I knew it had worked. Something behind my eyes came into sync with the rest of my brain. Ari reached me in time to pull me into the standing position. He was yelling at me, asking me inane questions. I handed him the gun and winked.

"You shoot, I control." I said with a rather gasp-y tone. Before he could answer, I kicked the door open. Just as I thought, guns were aimed at us from every direction. It was a little intimidating, until I released what I had been holding back for so many years. They froze. I could feel my mind linking with theirs. I snickered as the familiar rush washed through me. There went my sadistic side again.

_Oh joy_

I know, right?

"It's ok Ari. We need to move. Now. I'm not gonna last much longer." I panted. He nodded in comply and we began the long 6 story trek up towards freedom. We had to stop a couple of times, considering he was getting tired of pulling my weight, and I was wincing at every step. Oh were a pair alright.

_Damn skippy._

I'm starting to like you.

_Oh no, don't let it be so!_

Never mind.

It seemed like ages before we reached the shattered glass. I was filled with relief. I couldn't hang on anymore. The darkness was ebbing into my vision from blood-loss. Even my healing abilities couldn't keep up with what my body had endured. I was down for the count.

"Ari. The duffel bag is hanging at the edge of the cliff. Keep it safe ok?" My whispered words just seemed to fade into the ever darkness of the cave.

"You're gonna make it Angel. You have too. You can't leave me again." More tears. I was sick of making him cry.

"If I recall, you left me last time." I sputtered. He let out a sobbed chuckle.

"Wasn't my fault. They had nets." He said again.

"I love you." Was all I said. Then the blackness won.

And for the first time in ever.

_I let go._


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew. I made it. So this is supposed to be the last chapter. If you guys want a sequel then tell me. I was already thinking of doing one. Anyway, Thank you to all who have commented and made me feel so loved during this story. I really couldn't have done it without you. Now. Enjoy the lemon. Actually, it's more of a mango. Its like a lemon making love to a mango. There you go. **

**Enjoy. **

**M.M. **

A bright light worked its way into my vision. I sighed and just accepted the fact that I was probably dead.

I wonder if I'm in heaven or hell?

_Does it matter?_

Oh good, you're still here. I thought I'd lost you when I dunno, I died.

_Who on earth said you're dead?_

Common sense?

_Open you're eyes Angel._

I did as I was told. I slowly opened my eyes. The light slowly dampened to a soft glow. I could see leaves on the trees. The sun was overhead and I was incredibly thirsty. I slowly moved my body, feeling slightly achy, but no pain besides that.

I'm alive?

_I believe so._

How? I was so sure I was a doomed. I even accepted it. I let myself drift. I left Ari knowing he'd be safe. Ari. Oh god not again.

"Ari." I croaked out. My voice was raspy and gone. I wonder how long it's been since I've used it.

I cleared my throat and slowly stood onto shaky legs. I was surrounded by a vast forest. I looked down to see I was back in my black cotton dress. Ari must have done this. There is no one else who would've found the ratty duffel bag. No one.

"Ari!" I called out, this time a little louder. My voice was lost in the surrounding trees. Why do I always end up alone?

"Angel?" A stale male voice sounded from the distance. It was him. He's ok. I'm with him. I get the chance to be with him. I ran in the direction of the voice at high speeds. Stupid sound barrier.

"Ari!" I screeched. He appeared in the clearing ahead of me. It took all of 2.4 seconds for me to clobber him. He fell back into the green grass. I smiled. He smiled back. It was awesome.

"How long was I out." I asked. His smile faded into a tired expression. I noted the dark circles under his eyes. I missed those eyes. I didn't even dream while I was asleep. Well, not that I remember anyway.

"Three weeks. I managed to pour some water down you. But you'll have do to the eating on your own." He snickered. I leaned down to kiss him. Without even a slight hesitation he kissed me back.

"So we get a future together after all." I almost sang those words. It didn't seem real.

"We do. Does that mean we're in a relationship?" He chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

"Meh, I guess it does." I giggled back and laid on top of him for what seemed like forever.

I eventually got up and headed back to camp. I wanted food before anything else. I didn't notice him follow me, or even the slight smirk on his lips. The sun was going down now. We spent the day just laying together. It was the most amazing feeling. I needed to ask him where we were and how we got here tomorrow. But that could wait till tomorrow.

I felt his warm hands wrap around me, letting his soft lips kneed into my neck. I let out a quiet moan, leaning into his warm body. His forehead rested on the back of my hair. He was panting.

I slowly spun myself around, letting my hands entangle into his chocolate colored hair. Our lips met with such a gentle passion, I could melt away right then and there and still be in heavenly bliss.

"Ari..." I moaned into his warm, silken lips. His hands were slinking down to caress my lower back. He pressed me against a tree, grinding himself into my willing body. I wrapped a leg around him, pulling him deeper into me.

"I need you Angel..." He whispered. His cheeks were flush with lust, as were mine. I let my hand wonder down to the forming hardness in his pants. I gently began to rub as my body pushed against his.

"I need you too." My voice was raspy from the kisses we had just shared. He pulled me from the tree, slowly but surely placing my tingling body on the solid ground. He straddled my waist. His fiery hands traced my worn skin, his eyes seeming to drink in my image. I closed my eyes, letting his soft touches wonder where they pleased. I could feel his fingers running down my neck, leading into my chest. His digits danced around my nipples, sending me into another moan. Both hands were making there way past my stomach, massaging my sides on the way down. I let my head fall to the side. His touches were intoxicating. I needed more. His hands slowly began pulling my dress up over my head. I arched my back in compliance. I was left with only my underwear and a growing need to become thoroughly drunk off of his presence.

"I love you Angel." I tilted my head, slowly opening my eyes. His were glistening with dew like tears ready to fall. I smiled at the boy, no, man before me. He was the only man I'd ever even considered loving. And here I was, ready to let him love me more then anyone else ever could.

"I'm in love with you Ari." My words were soft as butter, almost melting on their way out. His goofy grin plastered on his face once more. He bent down, letting his tongue flow against my now overly sensitive skin. As his tongue drew circles against my skin, I felt his mouth latch onto one of my now very hard nipples. I gasped, my hands automatically shooting up to entangle themselves in his hair.

"God Angel..." He moaned into me, sending shiver after shiver down my spine. I pulled his head up to mine, commanding his lips for another mind blowing kiss. Everything about this man was amazing. I loved his apple scent, his feathery touch, even his over cocky smile. He was astounding. And he was mine.

I flitted my hands under his shirt, tracing his abs. My small fingers no match for his long ones. I sighed in happiness as his shirt lifted effortlessly over his head. He went to work on his belt, letting his pants fall to his ankles. I couldn't help but stare at this body. It was built, but in a downplayed way.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around his hips and pulling his body closer to mine. I wrapped my lips around his very erect member. I couldn't even believe I was doing this. For the first time in my life, I was giving as much pleasure as I was getting. I could hear his soft mews and purrs as I licked and sucked him. I managed to pull him deeper, wanting to give him the love he deserves. His breath got ragged, his hands shot to my hair, pushing me down while his hips were thrusting. I felt like gagging, but held off as his eyes shot open. "An...gel..." He moaned deeply, I felt his release erupt in the back of my throat. I was caught off guard but quickly went to swallow his cum. I smiled happily. I was the one that caused him such great pleasure.

A warm feeling filled me, I was so happy.

He pushed me down gently. His lips found mine like magnets. His tongue pressed into my mouth, taking dominance. His hand went to trace my panty line. My eyes shot open in shock as his fingers pushed the black garment aside and slowly started to massage my sensitive opening. I cried into his mouth, which only made him rub harder. I felt my hips rise into his hand, pushing into the overwhelming sensation. I felt a heat building within me. I was yearning for something. I didn't know what, but my body was begging to be touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, savoring the extravagant kiss.

"Harder." I panted into his mouth. He complied, letting one of his fingers enter the opening as his thumb coursed over my sensitive nub. I couldn't make a coherent thought. I was filled with electricity as his hand ground against my clit. I needed it, I craved it. The heat was almost too much. I shot my head back, crying out as my whole body began to pulse. A white light burst through my eyelids, pulling me into ecstasy. I lay there, trying to pull my thoughts together.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I could see a slight smirk form on his lips. God I wanted to kiss those lips again.

"That my dear Angel was an orgasm." He chuckled.

"That was amazing." I said, slightly regaining some sort of composure.

"Who said I'm done?" His voice carried a sly tone. I couldn't even comprehend doing anything else. I was spent. But apparently he had other plans. He lowered himself on top of me, grinding his now completely hard dick into my thigh. "You managed to turn me on again." He snickered. I went to reach for him, hoping to please him again, but my hand was swatted away.

"You're a virgin aren't you." He stated. I nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"Aren't you?" I snapped. He only chuckled again and bobbed his head.

"I am. You know what that means right?" He asked. My mind was reeling. I hadn't the slightest clue what any of this meant.

"It means, we'll be bound together. I'll be yours. So, will you be mine?" His voice was as soft as velvet. I could feel his fingers bind together with mine. I couldn't imagine belonging to anyone else.

"I'm already yours." I giggled. I actually giggled. He eagerly pressed his lips to mine.

"This is going to hurt, but only at first. If it hurts too much, tell me. I promise I'll stop." He kissed down my neck, nipping at my flesh.

"Ok." I choked out between moans. I felt him tug my underwear down, tossing them aside. I pulled his head to meet me eye to eye. "Ari." I stated, a serious tinge to my voice. This got his attention. "Never leave me again. Ever." I said. I felt tears trickle down my face. "I can't lose you again. Do you know how much it killed me? Thinking you were dead?" I gasped, the tears were coming full on now. I couldn't stop them, I had no control over them now. I was setting them free. "Ari, dammit. I wanted to crawl up and die knowing I'd never see you again. I love you more then anything." I was sobbing. I was full on sobbing. My fingers tightened around his. He leaned down, placing his lips to my tear stained cheeks. He kissed me so gently, it was barely a butterflies touch. His eyes gazed into mine, and I knew. "You're my forever Ari." I choked. That did it for him, he pulled me deep into his arms, cradling my body into his. I felt the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing going ragged as his arms held me in a tight embrace.

"Angel, from the moment I met you, you were special. Maybe a little sadistic, but special." He smiled, nuzzling his forehead into my shoulder. "I have been in love with you since I can remember. When you saved me from that damned place, I knew right then and there, I was yours. I would protect you, love you, be there for you. You always had the power to break my heart. Yet you managed time and time again to save it." His voice was deep. I pulled myself closer to him, hating the fact that we were blocked by this damn skin. I wanted to be closer. "Angel, I am so in love with you it hurts. I need you. Angel I will never leave you, ever again. I promise." His eyes were forming tears of his own now. I kissed his neck, reassuring him.

"Then take me as yours." I whispered into his ear. His eyes shot to mine, widening in surprise. I knew this is what I wanted, more then anything I've ever wanted in my life.

Here we were, naked, holding each other as passion coursed through our veins. This was it. We were lovers. I was bound to him, to love him, to need him. I craved his touch. He was my sweet addiction.

He pulled my legs around, to where I was straddling him. He was on his knees, as I sat on his lap. He pushed me back down to the ground. The stars above gave a canopy of hope. I felt his body press to mine, entangling our limbs. I felt his hand position his dick to my entrance. My gasp caught in my throat as he entered me. I felt the fire within me scream. My spirit was coursing with energy. Pain rang out as he pushed deeper. I felt a scream leave my lips. His eyes never left mine.

"Angel do you want me to stop?" he asked, genuine concern coated his words.

"Never. I never want this to end." I choked. He began to rock softly as my pain subsided, I pushed my hips into his, wrapping both legs around his waist. He thrust into me now. I screamed again, but this time in pure delight. The pain was still there, but it was worth this. I began to rock with his thrusts, deepening the pleasure. My moans were constant now, as were his.

We were one.

I was never more alive.

My panting quickened as his thrusts became harder. My nails carved into his skin, I felt that heat building inside of me again. "A-Ari...Oh god...Ari I feel that...feeling again." I panted. I couldn't talk straight, he was so deep inside me, filling me completely.

"God, Angel, I'm going to cum." He said moaned. I needed him to release, I wanted to feel his release.

"Cum for me baby." I said between pants. This made him thrust into me, making me scream out. The heat that was building inside of me exploded. My eyes clamped shut, his name escaped from my lips. The pulsing sensation radiated through my entire being. Then I felt him shudder to a stop, slowly rocking, his breathe was ragged as he tried to catch it.

"Damn I love you." He managed to barely say. I collapsed into his arms, now cold from the lack of friction.

"I love you Ari. More then you will ever know." I whispered. He leaned in, kissing me one last time before drifting off into everland. I could finally sleep. I was in the arms of my lover, sleeping on the fresh grass under the stars. I did it. I saved the world. Well, my world at least.

I took one final look at the sky, feeling the peace wash over me.

_'Don't worry Max, Fang, everyone. I'll find you. I promise.'_

With that I let my eyes close. It was my turn to have sweet dreams.


End file.
